Because I Knew You
by DarkandDaisuke
Summary: Yuugi meets a young boy that looks alot like him. Unable to communicate because of language differences, both lonely boys walk off, both hoping to see the other again. Is it fate, or have they missed their chance? Warning! Shounen ai! No like, no read!
1. Prologue A Strange Happenstance

(note: Daisuke and Dark are the names of my two anime muses, with Yami and Yuugi occasionally dropping in for spells, they are the real ones, but I of course can not claim them -sigh-)

Daisuke: Hello and welcome to E's first Yu-Gi-Oh fan story, ever!

Dark: Huh, why not one of us, if she picked us as a name!

Yuugi: Cuz she likes us better!

E: Weeeelll...

Dark and Yuugi: Who do you like best! (E sweatdrops as she is crowded between two nice looking guys)

E: I love you all equally, this plot bunny turned out to be more insistant then others (Pierre Noel-no idea why that's his name, it's just what he told me- hops in, smiles cutely, before hopping into my lap) Yami, since you have yet to say anything, it's your turn to say the disclaimer.

Yami: But all the fan girls have me do the disclaimer! Make someone else!

E: At least I'm not making you take your shirt off for it...I could of course...

Yami: The woman writing under the pen name of DarkandDaisuke at does not own Yu-Gi-Oh (whispers) or D N Angel for that matter. She mearly likes to read and play in the fan universes of these two mangas and animes. This story idea, however, is her own. No doubt coming from her overactive and highly questionable imagin...

E: THANK YOU, YAMI! Well, hope all of you out there enjoy! Please let me know what you think of the story; I realize that this is the beginning and therefore it is hard to say when a story is first starting out. But please let me know you've read it and if it piques your interest. Thank you all in advance. Hope to see you soon. Goodbye! (waves Pierre's paw for him at the readers)

DarkandDaisuke (E. is in reference to my catch all pen name, so that people won't be confused by DarkandDaisuke and Dark and Daisuke

* * *

Prologue

A Strange Happenstance

March 2, (blank)

Dear Diary,

I saw something interesting today. I was running to school cuz I was a tiny bit late…I can't tell Ji-chan he's right about late night video gaming…but anyway, I took a short cut through the "better side of town" and saw this monstrous mansion rising above the rest. It looked like solid granite and was kinda scary if you think about it. It's surrounded by a huge fence that is made up of brick and steel. I wondered for a moment if it was electrified. I slowed for a moment to catch my breath when movement on the other side caught my eye. I turned around a saw a boy! I would guess would be about my age. He was slightly taller then me (aren't they all!) with slightly tannish skin. But that wasn't what was weird, what was weird was that he looked like me! His hair was the same black spikes lined in reddish-violet while his blond bangs framed his face. His face was more angular while mine still looks child-like with a round, soft face and pale skin. I know I was staring but it was so weird…and then something amazing happened. The boy raised his head and locked eyes with me. I couldn't breathe…his eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. A deep blood-red crimson, lightening and darkening as emotions and thoughts ran through his head. His eyes were more angular then mine, course I've seen very few people with a permanent wide-eyed expression.

He came right up to the fence, glancing around before resting his hands on the bars. Definitely electrified, but for some reason not today. I had to talk to him.

"Ohayo!" His eyes narrowed slightly, not in anger-that I could tell, but in confusion. He then let out a small string of gibberish. Great, language barrier. We both blinked confusedly at each other until his darkened gaze lightened considerably. I still don't know what he said, but I know it was English that time. I sighed, I know almost no English, but maybe I could at least tell him that.

"Sorry, no Engrish." I cringed, knowing it sounded bad. He smiled slightly, then nodded his understanding. I glanced down, saddened that I couldn't talk to this boy. He looked so lonely! My gaze caught my watch and I tensed. I was soooo late! Hastily, I grabbed my backpack that had somehow made its way to the ground, and turned to run the rest of the way. Something made me turn around and take one last look at the stranger. His eyes had never left me and he was holding almost longingly to the bars, his eyes speaking clearly to me what his tongue could not. I waved and smiled at him. He blinked, and then gave me the brightest smile I've ever seen. It wasn't that it was big or even showed his teeth, yet somehow I know it was the truest smile I've ever seen. It came straight from his heart. He waved and nodded. He said something, I don't know what, but…I think I do. He was telling me, not with words but with his feelings and expression: "Goodbye, I hope I see you again."

Well, Ji-chan's screaming for the light to go off, so I guess it's goodbye for now. I hope I see him again; I truly do.

* * *

Yami watched the small boy run frantically down the road. _He must be going to school, it is almost time for it to start here, so he must be late._ _I hope I didn't make him later._ The young teen sighed and turned away from the outside world. Slowly he made his way back to his house. _My prison. I hate it here. I have no friends and the only person I see is Mahaado. And he's always gripping about my lessons or worried because the news isn't what he wants to hear._ Kicking a small stone out of his way, he turned away from the front doors and made his way around the back. Opening a side door, he walked down a poorly lit hallway and into the main entrance. He paused briefly, wondering where his guardian was. Before he could stop himself, his mind leapt to the small boy that he had seen by the fence. 

_His eyes! I've never seen such beautiful eyes before. Pure amethyst, just like the gem, only brighter…alive. Funny though, he didn't look Japanese, and his hair…I've never seen anyone but me have hair like that. _Before his thoughts could go further, voices floated out of the closest room. Treading quietly, he inched his way to the half opened door and peeked inside. Mahaado was talking to someone; Yami was surprised. No visitors were aloud inside the fence. Who was this person?

"I'm sorry, Coun…sir. I wish I had good news to bring you, but there is none to give."

"At least the…secret is protected. Are…are you sure they found al…all of them?" Yami's breath caught in his throat. He had never heard his guardian sound so worried, so…sad before.

"Yes, sir." The man's voice was harsh, as if he were trying to hold back his own emotions. "Even the other ones hidden away in various places. We are on our last hope." A chair creaked, and Yami chanced another glance into the room. Mahaado was slumped into his desk chair, elbows resting on the desk, hands cradling his bowed head.

"Very well. Return to your station and keep yourself informed of what happens. I'll be by at the scheduled time for updates." The man bowed and headed toward the door; Yami frantically scooted back into the shadows and followed the man with his eyes until he turned into the kitchen. The back door was that way, so he must have snuck into the house. Clipped footsteps caused him to freeze as his guardian also exited the room, and made his way to the day room.  
As soon as the coast was clear, Yami stood and lightly ran up the stairs to his bedroom hidden in the vast number of upstairs' rooms. Closing the door behind him, he made his way over to the one place in the dwelling that felt like home to him. In one corner of the room was a small circular place where a turret stood. Large glass windows framed the outside with a cushioned seat running around the circle. The boy curled up in his favorite spot quickly and leaned his head against the window pane. Nobody told him anything. He was alone, away from his homeland, and they told him nothing. But from the sounds of it, things were not good in his and Mahaado's country. Lids closed over the vibrant crimson eyes as images from the last time he was in his county snapped into focus. Flashes and loud crashes were going of all around him; screams from faceless people assaulted his ears. His eyes snapped back open; crimson misty with memories and repressed tears. He was so far from home, with no hope of going back.

Yami smiled slightly as an image of the smiling boy chased away the painful images and the sorrow. The innocence of the boy astounded him, no guile shown in his open eyes. He was…Light. _My nickname means dark, so I guess that fits. Don't they always say opposites attract? May be I am far from home, but a friend would help me a great deal. I've never even had a real friend, will he want to be one? But he spent so long trying to talk to me, and that smile; he might have made himself late, all to be with a stranger who couldn't even speak his own language…That's it!_ Shooting up from his favorite spot, he thundered down the stairs and raced down the hallways until he found his guardian.  
"Your…Yami, what is it?" Yami smiled, one of his mother's favorite sayings was to make the best of things. A friend would make this time spent so far from home bearable.

"Mahaado, I've decided my new language study."

"Oh, alright. What is it, Yami?"

"Japanese." The boy hid a smile as his guardian stared at him with incredulity.

"Japanese." The word was not a question or a statement of agreement, but an attempt at repetition to make sure the man had heard correctly. French he could understand or Spanish, but Japanese? "Japanese?" This time there was definitely a questioning air to the word.

"Well, I am going to be living here for awhile, and what if I find myself in the middle of…Tokyo, for example, and am unable to speak the language? If we wish to remain inconspicuous, it would be best if we could speak the language."

_He has a point_, thought the older man. "Agreed. You will begin your language study on Monday."

* * *

Is it bad? Let me know, push that little button and tell me all. By the way, is Mahaado the right way to spell his name? I have not really read all the far yet in the Yu-Gi-Oh Millineum World and any spelling help with his name is greatly appreciated. I am also looking for a beta reader...if anyone is interested.

* * *

(11-15-2006: This is an repost of the betaed version of the chapter. Thanks a great deal to my wonderful Beta Tavi!) 


	2. Chapter 1 Painful Encounters

(Pierre Noel hops in, looks around and leaves. Comes back in lead Daisuke and Yuugi.)

Daisuke: Oh, a new chapter of the story is coming out! Ummm, but where's E?

Yuugi: I have no clue. I haven't seen her for awhile. No reading fanfiction, and no watching those AMVs she's addicted to.

(E comes running in, out of breath with dark bags under her eyes)

E: Hey guys, sorry I'm late. (beating back a rabid homework monster)

Daisuke and Yuugi: OO

E: Hey everyone, sorry about this. Be glad I got her at all. I was up till way late working on this rough draft of an documentary I'm making for a History class. I'm seriously about dead and all I can think about is going home this weekend and crashing. I'm still not sure if I'll get back up...

(Daisuke and Yuugi pat her nervously on the back as she sighs)

E: Anywho, here is the next chapter for the story. I'm glad I got such great responses! You have no idea what rays of sunshine they were this week!

Yuugi: E wanted me to thank all of you personally so...Thanks very much to: Panguins-in-American-Oh-my, redconvoy, Crystal F. Flowright, Kyo lover with little sanity, DaakuKitsune (for helping her on the spelling of Mahaado), Atemu Yugi Lover34, and Tavi (if you will contact E., she'd love for you to beta).

E: I don't have anything for you guys other then my extreme thanks. I see fan authors giving plushies, etc. so if you want anything, let me know. And now, Dai-chan?

Daisuke: DarkandDaisuke does not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor D N Angel. She also claims to not truely own Pierre Noel, as he is rather free spirited, though she did think him up. She also wishes me to inform you that there is a bit of violence in this one as Yuugi is (once again) going to be hurt. What would a Yuugi/Yami story be without that? Do I really have to read all of this? (sigh) She is also toying with the idea of this as shonen-ai. She would like your opinions, as within a couple chapters from where she is, it will either have it or it won't. Your imput is important!

E: Till next time! (Everyone waves)

* * *

Chapter One

Painful Encounters

May 3, (blank)

Dear Diary,

It's been two months since I last wrote in you, but nothings really happened. Life has remained the same; school is the same, with all the pain that goes with it, Ji-chan still asks how school goes and accepts my lies of fine and of course I have friends but they're busy right now. Last weekend I spent the entirety of Saturday at the library so he would believe I'd hung out with friends all day. I hate lying to him, but he used to feel so guilty that I couldn't lead a normal kid's life. He has more important things to worry about then me and my miserable life. He's been so happy ever since I told him I had made friends, I can't hurt him by giving up the untruth. What am I going to do?

OH! On another note, I still haven't seen that boy since the last time I wrote in you. I've walked by several times, but nobody's there. There's not even a gardener or anyone, though the grass is cut and the flowers obviously tended. What do they do, go out in the middle of the night so no one can see them? I…it's not like I have to see him, I mean I don't even know his name! But, for just a moment, I thought I'd found a friend.

* * *

Yuugi plodded down the road on his way home from school. It had been a pretty bad day, as they went. Three different groups of bullies had "talked" with him at various times during the day. But finally, he was free and could go home to his Ji-chan and play his games with himself. Kicking a stone further up the sidewalk, his steps paused, as they always did no, before the large mansion that held the boy that so fascinated him. The amethyst-eyed boy stared for a time at the well-manicured garden hidden behind the harsh metal gates. Recently, he had felt watchful eyes on him as he walked by the huge house. Only yesterday, he had looked up in time to catch a glimpse of curtains twitched shut. Smothering a sigh, the boy lingered only a moment more before continuing his slow trudge home.

Barely a foot from the gate, he felt a heavy hand grab uncaringly on his small shoulder.

"Hey, midget." It was Ushio, the worst bully of all of them in his school. He seemed to have taken a true disliking to the small boy, though being the only kid who actually got the much larger boy into trouble might have had something to do with it. "Not ready to go home yet? Good; cuz me and the boys were pining for your company." Yuugi seriously doubted that; more like they were bored to tears because there was nobody to beat up. He was harshly drug behind the large house into a small wooded area behind it.

"You still keepin' your mouth shout about this?" A tentative nod. "Good. Wouldn't want oji-kun to get hurt now would we?" A firmer shake. "I can't hear you?" Oh great, now he wanted him to answer! The last several times he had been hit for 'speaking out of turn'.

SLAP! The small boy found himself on the ground, a large red mark already gracing his pale face and a large knot on his head from where it had struck the pavement as he hit the ground. He lay there, face turned into the pavement as he tried to blink away tears. Out of nowhere, a foot sailed out and landed straight in his ribs. He bit back a scream, biting his lip until it bled. After that, it all melted away into one large pain, growing and shrinking in strength, but never leaving. As a wracking cough shook his body, a drop of blood fell to the pavement. A tear soon joined it; he was all alone.

* * *

Yami glanced through the curtains, _for the last time_, he told himself. Still no sign of the small look-alike. He was at least an hour past his usual time. Sighing, he turned and stalked down the stairs and out of the house. Heading around to the back of the house, he paused to grab a jacket before heading into the private woods behind the house. He walked a bit before sinking down beside a small stream. The tranquility soothed his loneliness a bit, but never for very long. Opening his crimson eyes, he sighed as his mind flew over the intense language lessons that had filled up the past two months. He had always had a knack for languages and had picked up much of the basics at no time. He had shocked both his sensei and even Mahaado by how fast he was becoming proficient in both the verbal and written aspects of the language. They couldn't know how late he stayed up, how many hours he spent practicing, working ahead in his studies, and slogging through TV shows and newspapers.

He was close to the point where he would not make an absolute idiot of himself if he spoke to the amethyst-eyed boy. He was now faced with what to say.

_Hi, my name is Yami and I've learned Japanese just so I could talk to you…would you be my friend?_ Even in his head it sounded stupid. For all he knew, the boy had tons of friends and would never have time for someone like him. And yet, for a few moments in that one time they had faced each other, Yami had felt as if he had finally found someone else who understood how lonely he was, because they themselves felt the same.

In an attempt to get his mind off the disturbing thoughts flittering around, he lazily swirled his fingers around in the cool water. Suddenly, sounds invaded his quiet corner. Harsh laughter, moans, and a strange muffled thumping sound caught his attention. Making his way over the small, stone wall that separated the end of their part of the forest to a small paved path through the rest of it, he quickly clambered over before following the sounds. Rounding a particularly large tree, the sight that greeted him brought a gasp of astonishment past his lips.

The unknown sound was of fists striking flesh, as his widened crimson eyes saw. As his eyes traveled over the group of both victim and attackers, he spotted a patch of black and crimson mixed with blond on the pavement.

_It's him!_ Immediately, cold rage coursed through his veins. How dare these cowards, _for what else do you call boys of that size beating on a boy of his stature_, hurt someone so kind! Before he could completely think through his actions, he was striding, powerful and confident toward the group of boys still causing pain to the now unconscious boy.

"What do you think you're doing?" _The right amounts of confidence and superiority are needed here._ The tallest boy, a giant to the slightly smaller than average boy, turned around, a scowl prominent on his cruel features.

"Who wants to know?" This was not how the boy wished to use his Japanese for the first time out of the classroom! If he misunderstood anything…

"You are technically on private property," he was glad on Mahaado's emphasis on phrases to warn off curious people, "I think you and your group should leave before I call the police." The other boys' eyes widened and flickered to their leader before settling on each other as they fidgeted with fear. The leader's façade did not change. His small, dark eyes bored into the smaller boy, promising pain if he tried anything. Yami's gaze never left the cruel eyes; he had to end this as quickly and easily as possible. Finally, the taller boy turned away, but not before throwing another dirty look at the prone, gasping figure.

"We'll be back." Crimson eyes narrowed and watched him until the entire group was completely out of sight. Quickly, he ran over to the bleeding figure.

"Ra, chibi ichi!" He'd wanted to say those two words since he found out what they meant, but not like this, no never like this! Carefully, he felt for a pulse and was much relieved to find a fairly strong, yet slightly fast one. The breathing, however, was not right, and Yami could think of no other option then to seek out Mahaado's help.

Before daring to lift the injured boy, he carefully felt each of his ribs, wincing when he felt bones weakened by too many kicks. He would have to be very careful no to put too much pressure on the ribs. Gently, he lifted the limp boy into his arms, his shoulders supported by one arm and his knees the other. His head flopped immediately to rest on the taller boy's chest, his rasping breath loud in the surrounding silence. Suddenly, his breath quickened further and his arms feebly pushed against the person causing him more pain. Yami tried to calm down his frantic efforts, as the boy was stressing his body further.

"Shhhhh, boy. I'm a friend, I promise. I'm trying to help." The movements paused and finally stopped, though Yami was not sure whether it was from trust or the boy had simply worn himself out. He quickly leapt over the low stone wall and carefully, yet hurriedly made his way to the big house. He could just imagine what his guardian would say.

* * *

Yuugi: (Sniff) Why is it always me?

Daisuke: (patting him on the shoulder) It's alright, the fan girls always love to hurt the cute ones, it leads the Yamis to want to protect them. Then there is all this fluff and...

E: (from the room next to them, frantically working on homework) Are you **trying** to give away the plot! Now say goodnight, boys, and lets be done!

Daisuke and Yuugi: Goodnight, boys!

Dark and Yami: Goodnight, aibou!

E: (shakes head and mutters about stupid boys) Please review! And sorry, Yuugi!

* * *

(11-15-2006: Another repost compliments of beta Tavi!  
Yugi and Daisuke: Three cheers for Tavi!

Dark and Yami: (clearly wanting to be anywhere but here): hurrah, hurrah, hurrah...don't ever make us do that again.

E: (sweatdrop)


	3. Chapter 2 Two Lonely Souls

E: Hello everyone! I'm back already! (Looks at hit counter) O.O ARE YOU SERIOUS!

Yami: (walks in his hands over his ears) What is your problem, woman!

E: The hit counter...283 hits for only two chapters...though only 10 reviews...3 for the last one...(face brightens) still, that's more then I've ever had on opening chapters! (dances around room throwing cherry blossems at viewers-I know they arent' in season, but this is fantasy-ish stuff-writer's perogative is to make stuff up) Thank you to: Female Heero Yuy, Crystal F. Flowright, and DaakuKitsune for your reviews, they bring light into my life-homework looms like the sword of Damacles...

Yami: Nobody cares.

E: I know, just had to get it out.

Yami: By the way, have I expressed to you the extreme dislike I have of how you have treated my aibou so far?

E: Uhhhh, once or a hundred times.

Yami: Good. And when will we be able to talk and I can tell him I (words muffled by author)

E: **Does everyone want to give away the plot!? Sheesh! **Oh, before my brain runs away again(pulls it back from it's attempt to escape), thank you so much Tavi for agreeing to be my beta-reader! (Yuugi and Daisuke glomp Tavi) My gatitude knows no bounds. Dark, we haven't heard from you, care to do the honors?

Dark: (sigh) Must I? (scissors snip menacingly by his long bangs) E does not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor D N Angel. She merely likes to play with them once in awhile then return them...not too damaged? Dai-chan, our next misson is to make sure she never writes a story about us.

Yami: If we could only be so lucky, Yuugi and I have no choice.

Dark: Scared, Yami? (smirk) She would also like to add that this story, after the enormous postive encouragements of two people, has decided that this story will indeed have shounen-ai. It will definitely not but anything more then fluffish, as she is just not ready for anything more-first story and all. Uh, anything else? No, so (strikes a hot Phantom Thief pose) all of you readers need to send her encouragement to continue on and let her know if she is doing a good job.

E: Till next time, thanks in advance! (Pierre, hiding from insanity waves an ear from under the desk)

* * *

Chapter 2 Two

Lonely Souls

"Yami? Who…what the…Yami!" The young boy's guardian stood mouth open, gaping like a fish out of water at the limp figure lying in his ward's arms.

"I don't want to even know what you thought, Mahaado, but whatever it is, it's wrong. I found a group of rather large looking boys beating up on the little one; he needs help!" The large man stood for only a second longer before running over to the phone, sitting silently in a corner.

"I'll call Dr. Dryder, Yami. He's a good friend and he'll know what to do." Nodding, the boy stood for a moment more then voiced the dilemma he could not solve himself.

"Where shall I put him?" The guardian paused, the receiver still held to his ear as he began to debate their options. They could put him in a guest room, after all there were plenty of those, but none had been readied and were probably in a deplorable state. The quickest place would be the sofa in the day room, but if the boy could not be moved, it would prove uncomfortable in the long term. Finally, there was Yami's room and they could move another bed in…

"Your room, Yami. I dare say it's the best for comfort and he might not be able to be moved for awhile. We'll move another bed in yours so you can watch over him, if it is agreeable?" The boy nodded, and turned before the grin he was failing to hold back made itself known. It was most definitely agreeable, he just wished for the chibi ichi's sake that it had not taken him getting beat up for them to see each other.

Gently, he lay the shivering boy on his wide bed and carefully tucked the sheets around him. Not knowing what else to do, he sat down beside the boy and gently spoke to him, in his own native language because of his nervousness. He brushed stray bangs out of the sweat soaked face, marveling at the similarity of their hair styles. He grabbed hold of a limp hand and gently rubbed his thumb across the back, the flow of his words never ceasing. Once or twice, the small boy would twitch and begin to move. Pain would settle onto the child-like face and his movements would grow more frantic. He would settle down though, as Yami would redouble his efforts to keep the injured boy calm.

Finally, Mahaado arrived with the doctor. Yami was gently yet firmly pushed to the side while the doctor looked the boy over and began to bandage his various cuts and try to work on the bruises. In the middle of the patching up, while Dr. Dryder was checking the boy's ribs, the glazed amethyst eyes sprung open and a frightened whimper echoed through the silent room. The boy began to frantically twist away while the doctor and Mahaado attempted to hold him still. Any sudden movement at this point could lead to a much greater injury.

The boy, however, obviously mistook this as they were holding him down and his panicked mind only drove his body harder towards freedom.

"Hold still, little one. We're not hurting you."

"No, don't move, boy. Calm down!" The two men were gently, yet hurriedly attempting to communicate to the boy, one in English and one in his native tongue. Neither of which the boy understood and only caused him greater fear. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an unfamiliar voice was speaking in words he could understand.

"It's alright, chibi ichi. Calm down. We wish no harm to you. We want to ease your hurt. You must stop fighting us."

Instantly, the boy went limp while tears of pain ran down from under clenched lids. Hands he did not know resumed their painful examination of his ribs, but he gritted his teeth and tried to bear it. The voice had said they were trying to help. A whimper escaped his lips when the hands found a rib that was at the very least cracked. A huff of indignation, whether at him or the person who had done this, the boy could not say, sounded before a flash of cool metal touched his skin. The boy tensed and was just about to flinch away and try to make an escape when another hand rested gently on his forehead.

"Shhh, chibi ichi. Hush now. I know it hurts. It will be over soon, and then you will rest free of pain. They can't reach the…hurt without removing the shirt and we don't want to move you. We're going to have to cut the shirt, but it's too badly damaged anyway to save." Amethyst eyes tried to blink open, but the pain was too great and they stayed firmly closed. After several tense, pain-filled minutes the doctor stood back and sighed.

"That is all I can do for him. I can leave some pills with you for the pain. Hi…Yami will have to explain to him what's going on. He doesn't need to move around much, that one rib worries me."

"I will explain everything to him, doctor. He will be well cared for."

"I have no doubts of that, Yami. Mahaado, I would suggest seeking out his parents, as by now they are probably frantic." The younger adult nodded, before escorting the doctor through the mansion and out through the back door. Before the older man could take his leave, he glanced over at the worried man beside him.

"Odd isn't it the resemblance between the two boys?" The tall figure nodded, still silent. "Yami, for all his worry, appears happier then I've seen him in ages. I always worried about the lack of companionship he had living here."

"There are good reasons for it."

"I agree, my friend, but it would raise even more questions if you forbade them to meet. The boy needs interaction with his peers, and since that has been denied him there," (there was no need to say where there was), "allow him some here. He is far too lonely for his own good."

"You are right, Luthor. You always are."

"You are doing well, Mahaado. You have taken much on yourself, but you should be proud of what you've done. Well, I'm off. Here are enough pain-killers to last a time. Make sure he does nothing strenuous before I've a chance to gauge his progress. Those were bad injuries."

"Should he be allowed to go home?"

"I wouldn't recommend moving him; if you need my backing with his parents, feel free to call me."

* * *

A few hours later, Yuugi was sleeping, blissfully free of pain while Yami worked on some lessons. His tutors had left him a rather substantial work load for the weekend and he wanted to accomplish as much as he could quickly in case the little one needed him. Mahaado was out, having gone to pick up Yuugi's grandfather, who mercifully spoke English. Yami had tried to explain things to him over the phone, but the language was still too new. A positive answer to a desperate plea to at least know some English was truly a blessing.

A soft sigh broke the silence, causing the crimson gaze to fall on the small boy on the bed. The figure was trying to move to a new position, but each bit of movement was obviously causing him pain. The pale boy then tried turning on his side and curling in on himself. Before he could complete this, Yami was beside him, gently but firmly uncurling the whimpering figure and turning him onto his back once more.

"Iie, iie, chibi ichi. You'll hurt yourself. Come on now, roll over for me." There was a brief attempt at half-hearted rebellion that soon petered out. Once again, the boy was lying straight out on his back, whimpers of pain quickly fading away.

"You seem to have a way with him, son." The English words, seeming strange in this setting, did not completely register until his brain had translated them. Immediately his eyes focused on the doorway to find his tall guardian standing behind one of the smallest adults he had ever seen.

The older man stood no higher then Yami himself. _Probably shorter actually._ His purple eyes were duller, time-worn copies of the small boy's lying still on the bed. The gravity-defying gray hair, so much like his own, was tied out of the way with a bandana. At the moment his face was creased with worry, but Yami thought the elderly face held laughter and joy more often then anything else. A small smile graced the care-worn face before his attention was turned to his grandson. A hand reached up and brushed the blond bangs away from the peaceful face, fingers lightly tracing a cut running above the left eye. Each bruise on the figure's face and chest were scrutinized, ending with the line of tight bandages holding the suspect rib in place. A sigh, no more than a whisper but still audible, echoed through the silent room.

Finally, the old man straightened and glanced at the two figures at the two figures on the other side of the bed.

"Thank you for saving him and caring for him. Arigato ." With that he gave a low bow. Yami bowed back while Mahaado nodded.

"I'm only sorry I didn't get to him sooner, or he might not be so injured. I don't know the boys who were beating on him, but they wore the same uniform as…"

"Yuugi. His name is Mouto Yuugi. And it could be many different boys. He thinks I don't know but nearly all the 'tougher' boys bully him." _Yuugi. I like that, it truly seems to fit him somehow._

"The leader was a huge boy…"

"Probably Ushio. He always comes back more injured after meeting him. I've tried to get him to say something to the school, but he knows it will only get worse if he does. I've been afraid something like this would happen, though. His injuries have been getting progressively worse." Suddenly, his gaze flew up to the two silent figures and his face colored slightly. "Gomen nasai. I am sorry. Worry for Yuugi and… I haven't even introduced myself. I am Solomon Mouto or Mouto Solomon as we say over here, and this is my grandson Yuugi."

"My name is Yami and this is my guardian Mahaado. I am glad we were able to help. The doctor said it would be unwise to move him…"

"He is quite welcome to remain here, Mr. Mouto. Dr. Dryder is a good physician and has already offered to come whenever he is needed. He had already said he would like a follow up with …Yuugi," Mahaado stumbled a bit on the foreign name before righting himself, "in about a week." A smile grew slowly on the old man's face.

"Yuugi would never forgive me if I didn't let him thank you himself for your kindness. And I have no wish to harm him further by moving him. It would not be a terrible inconvenience?"

"Not at all, sir." Here the youngest of the trio of conscious individuals in the room spoke up. "I…" here he sighted, the foreign tongue just not as expressive for him as his native one. "I want to get to know him." A shrug followed, as an expression of his uncertainty in expressing himself. The old man smiled and nodded.

"My grandson has need of friends. It's been his desperate wish to have one for so long." The weathered hands brushed again the wayward bangs. "I'm sure he will be ecstatic when he wakes up."

* * *

E: Well that's it for another chapter...Dang it! Almost forgot the Japanese translations again! Must needs get better at this. Ok

Iie: No

Chibi ichi: Little one

Domo Arigato: Thank you very much

Gomen nasi: Please forgive me (if any of these are wrong, let me know)

E: Now all you need to do is press the bluish button right down there. Go ahead, don't be shy, we want to know what you think!

* * *

(11-15-2006: Repost of betaed chapter.) 


	4. Chapter 3 What's In a Name?

Yami: (peeks around then steps fully into the intro) Wow, no one else is here. Nows my chance. (clears throat) Readers, I wish to call your attention to the horrible things going on in this story and warn you to not read it anymore. My aibou is being hurt by the evil author and...( all further words are muffled as Dark sneaks up behind the former Pharaoh and gags him then ties him up.)

Yuugi: Yami, you promised you'd be good. (shakes his head as he stares at his yami)

E: Thanks a bunch Dark, couldn't have done it without your Phantom Thief skills! And as for you (turns to the struggling boy), do you promise to not cause anymore trouble! You have a great part in the story, your the hero for goodness sakes...and so is Yuugi...later. You just have to be patient. I promise to not cause...hardly any more physical injuries. (The crimson eyes narrow in thought before he nods in agreement.) Good. Now.

Daisuke: Welcome everyone to chapter three! E is very excited about this, as she already has 20 reviews! (E dances across the screen singing thank you) Anywho, she just wants me to remind you that she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or D N Angel despite any of her wishes. Well, enjoy the...

E: Hold on! One more bit of business. I want to offer something to certain number of reviewers. I wasn't expecting it to come so quickly though! YEAH!!! Anyway, the 25th reviewer will get either

1) a scene suggested by them in the story (hopefully in the next chapter-but just understand, it will have to go where it fits in with the rest of the story) or

2) a one-shot connected with the story somehow (this may take a bit of time, just to let you know)

My reviewers are very important to me and this is the first time I can truely reward them for all the encouragement they give me. Thanks for the great reviews and hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Special thanks too for Tavi who is betaing my story and has helped me so much!

Thanks to:

Kyo lover with little sanity, Crystal F. Flowright, KagomeGirl021, tavi, dragonlady222, DaakuKitsune, and Yami-Echo! You guys are awesome!

Thanks too for all who have put me on their favorites and watches!

On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 3

What's in a Name?

Slowly, painfully, the young boy crawled back up to the surface of consciousness. Violet eyes fluttered open and stared fuzzily at the foreign ceiling above him. The dull ache of bruises made its presence known through the fog that seemed unable to lift clear from his mind. Carefully, he sat up and winced. _Great, one of my ribs isn't right._ Yuugi felt along the bandage and sighed. He had no idea where he was or how long he had been unconscious. Carefully, he made his way to the alcove with large windows. Leaning heavily against the wall, he looked down on the unfamiliar garden below him, ringed by a high wall. Beyond that, he could see…the familiar street... _The mansion!_ Could he be…

The door opening behind him caused him to turn around too quickly and a moan of pain escaped his lips.

"Here, now; don't move too fast. You are still recovering." A rich voice washed over him, but he barely noticed it as strong arms helped him back over to the bed. Once he was sitting down, the hands guided him to lean against a warm body, so as not to put added pressure on the weakened rib. Turning his wide eyes to his helper, his mouth opened to thank the person when all sound and thought died away. It was the boy!

Crimson eyes sparkled as a smile grew on the angular face. Violet eyes blinked a few times before words finally came to him.

"Sugoi! It's you!"

"Ah, so you do remember me?" Violet eyes blinked once more before widening impossibly. The mouth snapped shut while two rather vivid spots of color formed on the pale cheeks. Any attempt to move away though was halted by a strong arm wrapped gently yet firmly around his shoulder.

Quickly, the smaller boy stammered out something to break the silence. "You…ah…you didn't use to speak Japanese."

"Hai. But I figured since I'm living here, it might help to know enough of it to get by." _And to talk to you, but you don't need to know that yet._

"How…how long have I been here?"

"About a day. We have a friend who is a doctor. He was able to patch you up and everything. You'll have to be careful of that rib for awhile, but otherwise you're healing well."

"Arigato."

"It's nothing, Yuugi." Amethyst eyes widened slightly before, to the surprise of the taller boy, they narrowed.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours." A pout, followed by the puppy eyes of doom formed on the child-like face. Crimson eyes widened and he began stammering.

"I'm sorry, Yuugi. But you just woke up! I didn't have a chance…" A giggle, followed by loud laughter broke through his incoherent ramblings. A smile graced his face as he watched the boy dissolve into tears of mirth. Normally, he would have been furious, as he hated people making fun of him. But he found he could not be angry with his small look-alike. He was just too cute for his own good. Suddenly, the laughter died as the paler boy gasped for air; his rib was paining him. Immediately, Yuugi was being laid back down, a hand running through his hair as the taller boy tried to calm him.

"I…won't do that…again for a…while."

"No, I don't think you should. And it's Yami."

"Huh?" This intelligent question brought another smile to the darker skinned face.

"My name is Yami and I've been waiting to meet you since I saw you that day through the fence." A smile grew on his pale-skinned counterpart.

"Really? Me too, Yami! I was about to ask Ji-chan to serve as an interpreter so you could speak in English and we could get to know each other. But I haven't seen you since that day and I've looked every…" Brilliant eyes widened as he realized how much he was giving away. "Crap." Yami had to laugh at the smaller one, he was just too cute. And he seemed to just brighten up the dreary mansion in a way Yami would not have believed possible.

A slight knock on the door alerted the occupants to the fact that they were no longer alone.

"Ji-chan!"

"Hello, Yuugi. Iie! Don't get up. I'll come to you. You finally awake?"

"Hai. Gomen, Ji-chan…"

"Sorry!" The older man quickly gentled his voice. "Yuugi, this was in no way your fault. I'm sorry you've been forced to deal with such a…well, anyway, we can just be glad that Yami was at the right place at the right time." Yami's eyes shown with amusement as the violet eyed chibi ichi glanced up shyly at him.

"Hai." The agreement was soft and hesitant, but the gratitude was clearly seen in the expressive eyes.

"I'm only sorry I didn't arrive sooner. Then, you wouldn't have been so injured."

* * *

Later that day, Yuugi and Ji-chan were leaving to return to the game shop. Yami was sad to see him go, but now that they had met, surely they would see one another again! Mahaado and Ji-chan were discussing last minute details.

"I'll give the doctor your address so he may call on Yuugi."

"Thank you, and please, do call if we can do anything to help you. We owe you so much."

"We were glad to do it."

"Yami, feel free to come anytime and see Yuugi. I know he would like it." Yami smiled as the smaller boy blinked confusedly up at his grandfather. They were talking in English so Mahaado could understand, but the poor boy had only understood his and his new acquaintance's name. Speaking in English, Yami continued.

"I certainly will. I hope to become good friends with him." A warm smile graced the older man's face.

"Thank you."

"Could you please tell me what all of you are saying about me?" The boy huffed and gently crossed his arms. Even Mahaado, who understood nothing he had said, laughed at the cute sight. Yami smiled.

"Well, chibi ichi, I've been invited to come and see you. Think you can stand to see me again?" A blur ran and tackled him to the floor. "Yuugi! You'll hurt…"

"You want to see me again? You want to be my…friend?" Gently, Yami pulled himself far enough out of the boy's embrace to be able to meet his hopeful gaze.

"Only if you want to return the favor." A big smile escaped the little one as he almost violently nodded. A bright chuckle escaped the taller look-alike. "Good. Now how long should I wait to see you? A day, an hour, twenty minutes?" While Yami was joking, there was a hint of truth there. He wasn't sure how long he could go without seeing the chibi ichi.

"How about five minutes?" Crimson eyes widened while Yuugi's Ji-chan and Mahaado laughed, once the older man had translated what the little one had said. The guardian was astonished at how at ease his charge was around the small look-alike. Yami joking with anyone was a novel experience, Mahaado could count on one hand the times he had heard his young charge laugh. Another instance was added when the taller teen threw back his head and laughed long and hard.

"I'll have to watch you, chibi ichi. You're sneaky. Turning my own joke against me." His fisted hands rested lightly on his thin hips. "I'll remember that chibi ichi, I'll remember." Amethyst eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Just try it."

* * *

Translations:

Aibou: Partner

Sugoi: Cool

Hai: Yes

Arigato: Thanks

Ji-chan: Grandfather

Iie: No

Gomen: Sorry

Chibi ichi: Little one


	5. Chapter 4 It's All He'll Allow Me to Do

Daisuke and Yuugi look up from watching _A Mouse on the Mayflower: _Hello everyone!

Dark and Yami are looking at the movie and quietly asking me what this holiday is all about.

Yami: Soooo, they worship a bird...and they play this ritual game?

E slams head into wall until noticing the readers.: Well hey! Hope your vacations are going well! We wanted to share another chapter before the holiday and the celebrate the fact that E has finished her capstone course paper! Stress is gone!...until next week. Anywho...Dark, you haven't gone yet, its your turn.

Dark: E does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or D N Angel. She merely owns the plot. She wishes she could claim all this bishies and cuties, but sadly, she does not. Nor could she ever...

E: Thank you, Dark.

Dark: Yes, she can never claim these beautiful men

E: DARK! (chases after him with a baseball bat) I'm going to kill you!

Daisuke looks up from the movie again.: E wanted to thank all of you, but as you can see, she's a bit busy. Anyway, thank yous go to:

Yami-Echo, KagomeGirl021, dragonlady222, Crystal F. Flowright, DaakuKitsune, and Imagine.EXE.

She also wishes to thank all those who have added her to their favorites or alerts. We also wish to thanks Tavi for her wonderful job in betaing the story. We hope you all continue to enjoy the story and please let E know how you liked it and what you think.

* * *

Chapter 4

"It's All He'll Allow Me to Do"

Aug. 18th, (blank)

Dear Diary,

As I write in you for the first time since…wow, May! So much has changed! School's still tough, cuz of the bullies, though Ushio has been mysteriously absent. I think Ji-chan reported the incident. But after school, life is so great! Yami and I spend almost every day together. I've been learning English from Ji-chan and Yami and can now ask and answer Mahaado with simple phrases. Mahaado has learned some basic words such as hai, iie, arigato, and onegai. But I don't think he'll ever be conversational in Japanese. Ji-chan was astonished that I hadn't picked up more. That's changing now. Yami's been so helpful, and patient; particularly with my horrible accent!

Yami and I both have a great love of games. Sometimes we'll stay up all night trying to beat each other. The one thing I can't beat him in is chess. Mahaado told Ji-chan that was cuz his father made sure Yami was well versed in strategy games (Chess being one of the best). I can still beat him in Go, though! Yami loves that game, he says it almost feels like he's directing a real army. Ji-chan thinks of Yami as another grandson, and often invites Mahaado over and discusses stuff with him. I don't know what cuz it's always in English. Yami was impressed when he found out Ji-chan was a world traveler. He was particularly interested when he found out he had worked as an archeologist in Egypt. Yami said his mother was born there and Mahaado too, Ji-chan later told me that Mahaado's name seems more of an Egyptian name than any other.

But then, so much about Yami and his life are mysterious to me. He knows I'm an orphan and Ji-chan is my only family left. He knows I'm genetically short and I have a lot of trouble with languages. He knows so much about me and I know almost nothing about him. Mahaado says little, though Ji-chan says he wouldn't be surprised if he was some kind of aristocrat. Yami only told me he hasn't seen his parents in years, can barely remember what they look like. He says he's never had a real friend before and has always had his schooling with tutors. But when I pressed one time, he seriously but gently asked if we could not talk about his past. Yami seemed so sad when he said this, and the fear was evident in his face that I would press and he might lose my friendship. I could never do that to him. Never.

The reason I started writing in you today was that yesterday something weird happened with Yami. Mahaado had dropped him off as he had been given an unexpected holiday when his tutor was called off for a few days. Something had come up for him as well and he asked Ji-chan if Yami could stay a few days with us. I was really ecstatic and even tidied up my room so we could bring a futon in. Yami came before I got out of school, so I ran home as soon as I could. We raced each other on the PS 2 (do not own) until dinner. Afterwards, Ji-chan wanted to watch the news, so Yami and I started a game of Go. Everything was going well until international news came on. All of a sudden, Yami's head flew up and his gaze fixed solidly on the screen.

"_…the violence in the war-torn country has escalated once again. Inside sources claim that the military government which came into power 12 years ago through a coup de tat has reinstated bitter purges in an attempt to wipe out the remaining Loyalists. The Loyalists, now rebels in their own country, have recently been turned out of their underground headquarters and a few of their leaders have been captured. With the tragedy only a few months ago concerning the former monarchy, the UN is questioning if the region can be stabilized in the foreseeable future. On the U.S. news…" _

I quickly tuned out the rest of the of the announcer's words because Yami's gaze had fallen back on the board, but his beautiful, vivid crimson eyes were dulled and seemed to be seeing something far away from here.

"Ji-chan, what country was that last news cast on?"

"Dalmasca. (I know it's from FF XII, give me a break people, place names are hard for me, and besides, it is such a great game!-I don't own) I've been keeping track on the situation over there. Visited the small country long ago; so beautiful. It tears at my heart to see the people in such difficulties."

"Hai…" the darker boy's voice trailed off and his frown deepened.

I woke up later last night and saw the bed was empty. I heard low voices coming from Ji-chan's bedroom. Carefully opening my door, I was about to walk into the hallway when a sound reached my ears I'd thought I'd never hear. Yami crying.

"Y…you're s-sure of the inf-formation?"

"I'm so sorry, Yami. It was around March, I believe. I-I would never have told you…"

"No, I needed to know. I can't believe Mahaado kept something like…from me. You won't tell Yuugi? It is best for everyone that as few people know as possible and…I don't want him to get hurt."

"You think it will come to that?"

"These men will do anything."

"Very well. But I think he would want to know. He will ask if something's wrong. He seems to always know how you are feeling."

"I know." A small smile, sad but grateful could be heard in the tone. "He cares so much for me…but I can't tell him. It would be a burden and he carries more then enough of those."

"True enough. However, I think he would like to share your burdens. He is very fond of you; he is your friend. When you shut someone out like that, they can feel as if they are not needed."

"But he is needed! I've waited ever so long for a friend and he is more then I have ever dreamed of! My life is miserable without him. I just…I could never live with myself if he was hurt because of me."

"I know, Yami. Just…don't keep this from him forever. This is an important part of you, and he wants to be a part of your life."

I heard movement and quickly and quietly rushed into my room and covered myself with my blanket. After a time, Yami returned and climbed into bed. I felt his gaze on me for sometime, and it must have been close to an hour before I heard his light snores. I finally drifted off but the strange conversation buzzed around my mind and played in the fertile fields of my dreams.

I don't know what Ji-chan and Yami talked about and I probably won't for sometime. All I can do is be there for him and let him know I care. It's all he'll allow me to do.


	6. Chapter 5 Dangerous Pathways

E: (Looks around, then ducks as readers throw things her way) I'm sorry! You wouldn't believe what's happened to keep me from posting if I told you!

Daisuke: You mean the heaps of homework that just about killed you, the end of sememster projects that beat you down, and caused a strain on your immune system to where you've been fighting a HUGE cold/fever/thing since before Christmas?

E: (smakes head) Yes, something like that. Anyway, the good news is that in defense against the evil homework, I worked hard on this story and have a bunch more chapters wrote. The story is really coming along. I hope everyone likes it.

Yami: (sarastically) Don't we all.

Yuugi: Yami, that's not very nice. I like the story...though I seem to get the short end of the stick. Nobody tells me anything; and all the bad stuff happens to me!

Yami: Maybe, but then I'm left to worry myself to death. It's a wonder I don't have grey hair before my time! Stupid fan girls!

Dark: (tossing his hair sexily) Don't be so hard on them! After all, they at least often pair us with with our hikaris. So something good comes from it.

E: Ok, guys...thanks Dark...I think. Anywho, hope all of you guys enjoy the chapter. Thanks too to my dear beta reader Tavi, who helps me so much in getting these chapters to you. I couldn't do it without her.

Thanks goes to:  
Yami Val, Adhiana, KagomeGirl021, Black Egyptian Dragon, Atemu Yugi Lover34, Crystal F. Flowright, and dragonlady222.

Thanks also to all those who have put me on favorites or watches. You know who you are. :)

* * *

Chapter 5 Dangerous Pathways 

It had been barely a week since the "weird Yami incident" as Yuugi had labeled it. Neither had brought up the incident and Yuugi doubted if they ever would. Other then the slight cloud that seemed to hang over them, life continued to be good for the two boys. Until the next Friday…

Yuugi was walking home from school and could not wait to stop by the mansion and surprise Yami. He had managed to escape school early that day because his last teacher had been forced to leave to take care of a personal issue. Even the bullies had left him alone…but maybe it was the disappearance of that hated fact of his life that was the cause of the unease which had stayed with him most of the day. Yuugi kept looking over his shoulder; he had felt as if someone had been watching him all day. Slouching down, he pulled his backpack higher on his back and kept his eyes straight in front of him. He picked up his pace, and by the time he was a block from the road where Yami's house was, he was all but running.

The sight that greeted him caused him to slow and then bring himself to an abrupt halt. The road into the neighborhood was completely blocked off. Bewildered, the small boy walked over to one of the men. He had longish hair, and sad steel-grey eyes.

"Konichiwa. Why have you blocked the road?"

"Utilities work. It will be finished by tomorrow, but…I'm sorry, we can't let you through. It's not safe."

"Oh, yeah…well. This is just a short cut to my house, but the long way's not too bad. I guess…um-goodbye and hope your work goes well."

"Arigato." A sad smile quickly faded from the man's face as he watched the young boy turn his back and walk away. He was so different from what the others had said.

After several moments, Yuugi found himself at the mouth of the long alleyway that would take him home. He had not gone down this way in ages, it was harder to escape the bullies down this way and once he had been sure he had stumbled upon a gang hanging out in it. After that, he had searched for another route and had come up with the road where Yami lived. Another sigh escaped his lips. Yami must be wondering where he was, for he was very late. He hoped he would not worry too much about him until he could get home and call to explain the situation. Ever since they had first met, probably because of the circumstances surrounding their meeting, Yami had been very protective of him and would worry constantly if Yuugi was even slightly late, sure that more bullies were beating him up. Yuugi had made sure to hide a few new bruises from him, as he was afraid of becoming a burden to his new friend.

Another nervous glance over his shoulder showed him the same as the last dozen times he had done it, nothing. He could not, however, shake the feeling that someone was looking at him, following him. _Yuugi, people generally call that paranoia…particularly when combined with the fact that you're **talking to yourself!**_ Letting out a self-deprecating chuckle, he shuffled his backpack to a better position on his shoulder and walked steadily on. It had to be his overactive imagination again, that was all.

A sudden noise, too faint to make out what it was, but definitely there, sounded behind him. Pivoting, he quickly made a 180 and stared down the alleyway. There was nothing there. Suddenly, the noise sounded right beside him. Snapping his head to the side, he found a tabby staring at him with a quizzical expression on its face, a bit of fish hanging from its mouth. Laughing at his own stupidity and fears, he turned back around to continue on his way home, but a hand clamped hard around his mouth. His struggles grew stronger but were ultimately useless. A strong arm slid around his arms and clasped them tightly against his sides. His legs, far off the ground, kicked futilely. Something was thrown over his eyes, obscuring his vision and causing his fear to grow. The hand around his mouth twitched, and then loosened. Before he could find the air to scream, however; a piece of cloth, smelling sickly-sweet, was jammed over his nose and mouth. Yuugi was not sure what was going on with the cloth, but he could not stand the smell and fought away from the foreboding scent. But it was futile and he soon found himself tiring. His amethyst eyes, dulled by the drug, blinked heavily a few times before closing. His head lolled from side to side before collapsing with the rest of his body.

The teen's body was dumped cruelly and unceremoniously on the ground. The hood was fixed completely over his head careful that the fabric around his mouth was not bunched up. A van carefully backed into the narrow alley, obscuring the actions going on behind it from curious eyes on the street. The body was lifted and buckled down on one of the benches in the back. His arms and legs were tied and soon the van was heading off, away from the city and all the boy had ever known.

* * *

Yami drummed his fingers rapidly on the arm of the chair he was currently in. His worried gaze would flit between the old grandfather clock, which he was tempted to say was broken and the doorway that lead to the hallway-which lead to the front door-which had a doorbell…which was not being rung by a small, worrisomely missing boy who always managed to brighten his morose days. Mahaado looked up from the desk where he was working on his and his ward's expenses and sighed before returning to his dull work. He himself could not wait for the bright boy to shine his light into their lives. Even though he did not speak the boy's language, the boy always had a warm smile and a kind word for him. Yuugi had truly been a Godsend for both Yami and himself. Their lives here could not be better. He just wished he could say the same for back home. He knew he had to tell his charge sooner or later, but he was loathed to. It was too much to ask someone at his age to handle and what would he say when he realized his guardian had been keeping things from him? Mahaado did not want to destroy the trust Yami had for him, he would have need of it later. 

A few more of Yami's nervous glances were enough to send the poor man over the edge.

"If you're so worried about him, go out and look for him! You know the language well enough and I trust you not to wander off with someone. I'll call Yuugi's grandfather and make sure he didn't stop by there first. Let me know if you find anything, we'll be worrying the poor man if Yuugi's not there." The crimson-eyed boy nodded and hurried out the door. Yuugi had shown him the path he took one evening and Yami was sure he could retrace his steps. Heading right at the large gate, he made his way to the end of the street. It was completely empty, nothing and no one was around. Yami paused before turning his face towards Yuugi's school. Just as he started to make his way there, a voice from his left made him turn around. An old man was standing by his gate, gardening gloves in one hand and hedge shears in the other.

"What are you still doing here? I saw you walk past my house while I was working on the side. At least the construction's done eh?" Yami was just about to mutter an apology and head on, when the man's words caught him. He must have seen Yuugi! What did he mean construction?

"Uh, I believe you have me confused with a friend of mine. When did you see him?"

"Oh, soon after school let out. So around threeish. Now that I think of it, you're right, he's shorter then you."

"Yeah, ummm, do you know where he might have gone? And, what construction, there's none now?"

"Inquisitive, I like that about young people, always full of questions. He probably took the main way, since this short cut was closed. Just head around to the corner, turn left and continue to the second alley. It takes you to about the same spot, but it's much longer. The construction, now that's a funny thing now. I saw them drive up and set up the road block and all, but can't say I saw them do anything particularly. Just kept people out and looked busy. Huh, just draining money for pay when no work's been done. I always took pride in my work. I …"

"Arigato, oji-san. Gomen, but I have to find my friend. He's been missing for awhile, and we're kind of worried about him."

"Go on then, good luck to you. Hope nothing's happened to the little fellow; he seemed like such a nice boy. Sayonara."

"Sayonara." Yami turned the corner and began running as fast as he could to the described alleyway. Something worried him about this whole situation, particularly the construction workers who blocked a road in a populated area, sending Yuugi to an unpopulated area and then did nothing. Shaking his head, he muttered to himself how stupid he was being. It was not like this was some elaborate ruse to capture the small boy. Honestly, worry was causing him to put too much emphasis on things.

He almost missed the alley, almost sped on by while berating himself for conspiracy theories. He skidded to a stop and turned around in time. Slowly, he made his way, hoping for and also praying desperately against finding any evidence Yuugi had been through here. The evidence he dreaded the most was an unconscious figure. He never had gotten over those, bullies Yuugi had called them, punching and kicking the small boy. If he had not heard anything, if he had blown it off, if, if, if… _But I didn't, and I'm the happiest I've ever been! I just hope he's…_ But the thought was never finished. The hope was never spoken, for Yami did not waste breath on hopeless wishes.

For there in front of him was Yuugi's backpack, half soaked in a scummy puddle, his books cascaded around it. Yuugi was gone.


	7. Chapter 7 Unknown Danger and

Yuugi and Daisuke walk into the room when they notice a lump under a blanket. Going up to it, they find the long missing E. huddled under it, hiding.

Yuugi: E., what's wrong?

E: SHHHH! I'm hiding!

Daisuke: From who?

E: The readers! They have to hate me! I'm working on two months with no word. I am so ashamed!

Yuugi: Yeah and that cliffhanger was evil! They find out I'm kidnapped and the, zip! No word. Yami's about to go nuts with not knowing what's going to happen next.

E: Yeah, that would be another reason for hiding...and thanks Yuugi, that made me feel soooo much better!

Yuugi: You're welcome! Sigh

E: (slowly comes out from the blanket) Well, hi. Don't kill me! (dodges random things thrown by unseen people) I want to thank you dear people for your kind words in the reviews from the last chapter. Yes, I am evil and I am ever so sorry for not updating sooner. My dear beta reader had everything ready for me...and nothing happened. I am ashamed. I just want to thank all you lovely people (you know who you are) for reviewing my story. Those reviews mean the world to me. And, if six more people review, I'll have 50 reviews! (dances around room) And for the 50th reviewer, I offer the same prize as last time, a chapter or short story, based on this story if a seperate story, of their choice. Our last winner asked only for YxY fluff, which is coming! Just might take awhile...(duckes head). Anywho, hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think and MORE IS COMING! That I promise!

Before another word can be spoken, a large projectile hits E on the head, knocking her unconscious.

Yami: Score! I win.

Dark: Lucky shot!

Yuugi: Yaaaaaami! Look what you've done! Now we'll never know what happens next, E can't tell us.

Yami: NOOOOOOO! (shakes E. violently by the shoulders) WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!!!! I WANT MY AIBOU!

Dark: (rolls eyes) On with the show! E does not own Yuugi or Yami. In fact, she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all. She also does not own Dalmasca (Final Fantasy 12), Square Enix does. I also wish to point out that this is shonoun-ai and will soon have boy x boy fluffy moments...just not right now...now is the good stuff, the angst!

* * *

Chapter 6  
Unknown Danger and Unexpected Knowledge

Slowly, Yuugi pulled himself back to consciousness, only to find impenetrable darkness surrounding his eyes. As he became more aware of himself and his surroundings, he realized that there was a piece of cloth was wrapped across his eyes, sealing him in darkness. He quickly tried to lift his hands to push the offending cloth away, only to find them trapped behind his back. A few painful tugs gained him only open sores and the knowledge that his hands were tied with a particularly cruel rope. A quick check found his ankles in the same position.

Suddenly, the ground around him lurched. His hands and feet scrambled for a hand hold, but there was nothing. A quick yank around his middle pulled him up short and painfully kept him from falling any further. Trembling now, he laid his cheek against the surprising soft surface below him, a few tears soaking the cloth. He had no clue where he was or who had done this to him. Would he be found or…was he going to…_No! I can't die! I would leave Ji-chan all alone…and Yami! No! I'll find a way and escape. I will! _Realizing that the cloth muffled but didn't completely block sound from him, Yuugi grew still and quiet, hoping to hear something that would give him a clue where he was.

Slowly, because it was such a constant sound, a loud, dull humming, almost a growling caught his attention. It didn't sound like any car engine he knew, but he would bet it was an engine. As he turned his mind to what engine could make such a racket, he became aware that the support underneath him was shaking. Combined with what had felt like a seat belt wrapped crookedly around his waist, he had to conclude he was on some kind of train. The compartment he was in had to be a private one; people tend to hide the people they trussed up and kidnap.

There was that word…kidnap. That's what had happened to him…why him? He was not important enough to take, and his grandfather would never give into kidnapper's demands, he considered them some of the worst cowards, not that he had anything kidnappers would want. One thought drowned out all else in Yuugi's mind (Because his survival hinged on that thought). Why was he kidnapped? Should he pretend he knew? Or, the worse thought of all, was it all a mistake? Yuugi wasn't sure who the men had meant to take; after all, it wasn't like he could be mistaken for many people. He was sure, though, that as soon as they realized their mistake, his life wouldn't be worth spit.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps struck his now oversensitive eardrums. Trying to contain the shivers of fear running through him, he tensed when he felt the presence stop right in front of him.

The harsh voice snapped something at him, but he could not seem to make out the words. Panic filled him, especially when a bruising hand clasped on his shoulder and lifted him up. More words were screamed at him, but he understood none of them. The language sounded kind of familiar, but Yuugi could only tell that it was definitely not Japanese, nor was it English, since he could understand a bit of that language. Yuugi's fear grew exponentially; what if he did something against their orders because he could not understand them!

"Iie, iie, I don't understand! Please don't hurt me!" The man's voice paused before his grip tightened and his voice rose even louder. Yuugi's small, helpless body was shaken several times by the rough hands, as if he were trying to emphasize points.

"Onegai! I don't understand! Onegai, don't hurt me; please, I need to understand what you want from me!" Tears began to leak out of his eyes, wetting the cloth covering his eyes and pooling down his cheeks. Suddenly, his body was dropped back onto the semi-soft surface below him.

More voices had been added, leading to a cacophony of sound for the frightened, sight-deprived boy. The one man was still screaming, but strong words from the others soon brought his tone down to a more manageable level. Yuugi lay there, huddled as best as his pinioned limbs would allow, and tried to suppress the sobs of fear and misery that were welling up within him. He wished there was some way he could understand them.

* * *

Giorga stood right in Ferya's face, his tone and eyes cool and calculating in the face of his subordinate's fury.

"We are not to harm the boy in any way until he has seen him."

"He won't answer! He pretends he does not understand what I'm saying and talks back to me in an incomprehensible language! He is purposefully being difficult!"

"So let him! He will change his tune when the leader talks with him. We are the ones in control; do not mess things up by giving the boy any more reason to hate us." Even Freya understood that without the boy's cooperation they were stuck.

"All right, but if that b-----d's son does anything, I won't hesitate to show him how powerless he really is!"

"And what, pray tell, would that gain you, Freya-boy?" All the men in the room turned to the shadow-shrouded figure in the open doorway. Even the captive boy had gone silent, head turned slightly to the new voice. Words would have to be considered carefully in front of the prisoner, who was obviously listening. Dark eyes snapped, but Freya had sufficient intelligence, or more likely purely instinctual self-preservation, to keep his mouth shut. As the figure moved into the light, all the men stood still, as if they were soldiers on parade. A red, old-fashioned suit, complete with a cravat of lace walked stately towards them; the shadows still obscuring the head and shoulders of the new man. Suddenly, the shadows cleared and long white hair framing a young, sardonic face came into view.  
"Mr. Pegasus, sir, I…" Before the man could say another word, he was backhanded across the room, striking his head and sliding down the bulkhead.

"Freya-boy, your lack of brains continues to astound me." Flicking non-existent dust from his cuffs, he turned to Giorga. "And how is the poor boy doing? Are these problems I'm hearing tell of?" Giorga swallowed nervously. He was the man's right hand, still no one wanted to cross the former aristocrat, no one.

"The boy pretends to understand nothing we say. When he gives answers, they are neither in his native tongue nor English."

"Leave him to me; I'm sure Yami-boy can be reasonable." A gasp on the other side of the room turned both of the men's attention on the pitiful figure huddled on the row of three seats. Though half of his face was covered by the blindfold, one could easily make out the shock prevalent on the pale face. The boy said something in an urgent yet questioning voice, Yami being the only word the men understood. This caused Pegasus pause. Looking over his men, he could not find the man best suited for answering his question.

"Stefan, find Tan-boy for me. I wonder…" As the man scurried to fulfill his command, the long-haired leader made his way silently to the shaking boy. He saw the figure tense when it sensed someone standing in front of it. Quickly, he barked out for a man to come and remove the boy's blindfold. Pegasus smiled cruelly when he saw the tri-colored hair teen flinch as rough hands descended from the nothingness surrounding him. He tried to break away from the unknown grip; a whimper sounding when he found himself too weak.

When the blindfold was removed, the long covered eyes blinked blearily at the figure in front of them. Pegasus' breath caught and he quickly grabbed hold of the boy's chin in order to get a better look. Wide, tear-stained amethysts blinked fearfully up at him, curiosity and confusion mixing with the terror. The violet eyes broke contact with the darker ones as the small one's head snapped uncontrollably to the side from the man's slap. Dark eyes flashed dangerously as the man turned to survey his men.

"Who the hell is this? This boy is no more Yami then you are nobles! Who the hell are you? Speak up; answer me!" These last two were directed at the violently shaking boy who cringed away from the angry, incomprehensible words. "Who are you? What's your name?" Still receiving no answer, he grabbed the boy by the collar and shook him unmercifully.

"Iie, iie! Onegai, stop! Onegai, onegai; I don't understand!" Tears leaked faster from the tightly shut lids.

"Stop, please, sir! He doesn't understand what you're saying! He's speaking Japanese! That might be the only language he understands!" The strong hand released its grip, dropping the shivering boy boneless to the seats below.

"See what you can get from him, Tan. And I would suggest explaining to him the dire situation he will find himself in should he prove uncooperative." With that, he stalked stately from the room, his men flooding out after him.

Soon only the man and the quivering boy were left in the room. Amethyst eyes turned their pitiful gaze on the man still kneeling in front of him. Yuugi recognized him after a moment's consideration. It was the man with the sad eyes, the one who had forced him to walk down that alley, who had not allowed him to see Yami again.

"Who are you?" The man sighed and his shoulders slumped. He looked like he would rather be anywhere than here.

"My name is Tanaki, but most of the men here call me Tan."  
"You're not a utility worker, are you?" Lids fell over the sad steel eyes, before opening to face the innocent amethyst.

"No, I'm not. I merely posed as one to capture you."

"Why me? I'm nothing important."

"You're not Yami Atem, are you?" Amethyst eyes narrowed dangerously, a far cry from their usual wide-eyed innocent gaze.

"What do you want with Yami?"

"So you do know him. Where is he?" But Yuugi was not about to play ball with these horrible men. Despite his tied hands, one could swear he crossed his arms in clear defiance. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but this has all been a mistake. You happen to look like Yami and the men who went to…find him only knew him by description. You obviously can't be Yami as you don't understand his native language. But…we can't let you go yet…you know our faces and you seem to at least know of Yami. Just tell them what they want to know and things will go better for you." The boy remained stubbornly silent, completely unwilling to get his friend, his savior, into the same danger he was. Maybe for once, he could be the strong one.

The man sighed and sat back on his heels. Pegasus would not be pleased with the boy's stubbornness. Tanaki did not want to think what he would do to the child. No, the boy was definitely in danger; he just could not see it. Suddenly, he looked up, the boy had said something.

"Why are you with these bad men? You are obviously Japanese. Why do you help them?" The man gave the boy another sad smile.

"It's true I was born in Japan. But my family and I immigrated to the country these men are from so I could have a job. There has been trouble there and when these men searched for Yami and found out he might be in Japan, they threatened my family if I did not help them."

"Why do they need this Yami?" Tanaki noticed he was trying to distance himself from Yami. Was the boy trying to protect him?

"Yami is the last hope for the civil war raging in their country. Haven't you heard of the problems going on in Dalmasca?" Yuugi reluctantly nodded. Everything pointed to the fact that Yami had been their target. The language that sounded just like how Yami had spoke the first time they saw each other, the name of the country that had provoked the "weird Yami" incident, and the fact that they had mistaken him for Yami when looking for him by description alone. It all added up, but one thing was still missing, the final piece of the puzzle. Why did they want Yami, why was he so important?

"But why is he the last hope? Why are you all so anxious to get your hands on him?" Steel-grey eyes looked into wary, but curious amethyst eyes.

"Because Yami is the last of their Royal line. If they control him, the violence will cease. Yami is the last Dalmascian prince."

* * *

Iie No

Onegai Please

So the secret's out, though some already guessed it. How many did? Please tell me. I want to know if my hints were too broad.


	8. Chapter 8 Worried Souls

E sits sobbing quietly in a corner. Daisuke and Yuugi watch nervously, while Yami leans nonchalantly (aka sexily) up against the wall, completely unconcerned.

Daisuke: Ummmm, E? Is everything ok? (The two lights are suddenly grabbed by the sobbing author and are being huggled to death.)

E: 55! I have 55 reviews! People love me! I think that's the most I've ever had. Everyone is so nice! (The lights nervously look at each other and then lightly pat the emotional girl on the back)

Yuugi: That's...ummm...great E. (sweatdrop)

Yami: Yes, thanks goes out to all you wonderful people who have reviewed this story and have caused our author to dissolve into tears of...joy, I think. And all the people who have her on their favs and alerts. (more boohooing in the back) I think she has seriously lost her mind. Maybe we can get rid of her now and end this evil story. She's torturing my hikari...no one gets away with that. (readies Shadow Realm)

Yuugi: Yami, you do that and we never get back together. (Yami stops immediately and looks ashamed)

Daisuke: Well, E won't be joining us anytime soon. So, DarkandDaisuke does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor D N Angel, nor Final Fantasy XII, though she has been playing enough to have beaten it ten times.

E: Must level up more!  
Yami: Not until your literature essay is typed. (E blushes and goes back to muttering curses over protest literature and teachers making them write drafts)

Yuugi: Anyway, E wants to thank all of you wonderful people who have kept her self-cofidence up with this story and who spur her on to finish the story. Thanks also goes to her wonderful Beta reader Tavi who makes sure she doesn't look like an idiot who can't spell.

Yami: She is an idiot who can't spell. (sweatdrop-E: that's not the point)

Yuugi: (sweatdrop) Hope you enjoy and let E know what ya think. Oh, and to the 50th reviewer (you know who you are) let E know what you want her to do.

* * *

Chapter 7 Worried Souls

Yami sat, huddled in an armchair while Mahaado worked at his desk, angrily dictating to his fellow underground workers orders to find the missing boy. He practically threw the phone back on the cradle and mumbled a word that Yami was never to repeat.

"Mr. Mouto is arriving in approximately thirty minutes. Is the guest room readied for his stay?" The crimson eyes, dulled to faded rust, stared unblinkingly at the wall across the room. He said nothing and gave no hint that he had even heard his guardian. Mahaado sighed; his own eyes dulling as the past two hours came flooding back to him.

Yami had come tearing into the house, a soaked backpack on his shoulder and a piece of cloth grasped tightly in his hand. Breathlessly, tears welling up in his wide eyes, he recounted what he was told and what he had found. Yuugi's grandfather had rallied himself quickly, focusing almost entirely on the young boy in front of him. Then, with a couple hurried whispers at Mahaado, he had left to report the disappearance. They all knew, however, that the police would not take them seriously for at least 24 hours. If what they all three secretly suspected was true, that was entirely too long.

Now, his charge stared blankly ahead of him, as if any thought or movement might break the tenuous balance he had been striving to keep. A door opened and closed softly. A few minutes later, Solomon stood in the doorway, his whole body seeming to sag under a great weight, his face aged several years.

"They will do nothing. Not until at least 24 hours after the time we know he disappeared. They suggested," here he paused. His violet eyes snapped, as if a fire had just sprung up in them. "They asked about his home life and seem to think he's run away! As if Yuugi would ever do such a thing! I didn't even mention that there might be a possibility that he was…kidnapped." A flinch from the silent figure drew both of their gazes. His left hand still clenched, slowly opened to reveal a white handkerchief.

"Be careful, but sniff it just a bit. Tell me if you think it's the same thing as I do." Mahaado gently lifted the cloth and carefully sniffed near it. Though obviously diluted, the smell was unmistakable.

"Chloroform! Did you find this with his backpack?" A nod was his only answer. This new development was even more troubling. Whatever had happened had been deliberate.

A ring broke the silence that had descended over the room. Deliberately, Mahaado made his way over to his desk and picked up the shaking instrument.

"Hello….Why are you calling today? This isn't the contact day…"Crimson and dull violet eyes watched as his words were suddenly cut off as if he were being strangled. The blood drained from his face and he stumbled and fell onto his chair. "WHAT? No, he's here, he's safe. No…I know what's happened." A sigh full of misery escaped his lips. "Do what you can to keep tabs on them and notify our people back home. If there is anyway to…recover the situation…Yes…yes. No! Notify me immediately. Remember, things may not be understood…Only if absolutely necessary. Contact me when more is known. Goodbye." He practically flung the offending instrument back on the cradle. Running his hands nervously through his long hair, which somehow in all the debacle had become unclasped, he then rested his head in his hands. Things were moving quickly out of his grasp and he had no idea what to do. These last few months had been a disaster for their cause and now…  
"What's happened, Mahaado?" Dark eyes came up to meet worried crimson's gaze.

_How often do we forget he is still just a boy? A mere seventeen years, and yet usually he acts far beyond his age. I remember when he and I use to escape from his tutors and ride bareback through the woods behind the palace. We got the punishment to end all punishment, but we had a lot of fun. Now, I'm his guardian and we have to worry about his life and our country…And now he's lost the only person who he could truly call his friend. I wish to God I didn't have to tell him the terrible news I have._  
"Yami…your highness. The underground called because they had heard rumors of an alarming nature. They heard the prince had been captured by the enemy." Confusion marred the crimson depths before they widened with horrible knowledge.

"No." Dark eyes did not waver from the penetrating gaze.

"I'm afraid it is true, Yami. Pegasus himself has him in his grasp."

"No, Mahaado. It…it can't be true. Pegasus is ruthless. He's killed before and he would have no problem getting rid of Yuugi when he finds out he is not me!" The guardian was staring at him in shock.

"How do you know he's killed?" _I never told him, surely he doesn't know…_

"My parents are dead, Mahaado. I've known this for some time now; Ji-chan told me after I heard it mentioned on the news." A sigh escaped the thinned lips. "I know why you didn't tell me, Mahaado, and I appreciate that you care, but…because we are doing nothing, our people are dying. Many are afraid; our country is on the verge of collapse! I have allowed Pegasus to run free for too long. The country does need change but not from a revolution that is ripping it apart. I will need your help though, Count Bastion. Will you lend me aid?" Mahaado sat there stunned. He had watched the transformation as it took place from one second to the next. Where once had stood a young teen, unsure of his place in the world and full of fear, now stood a leader, a man, though young he might be, who would face all that came to him the good and the bad. Their people once again had a king, one who would stop at nothing to reclaim his throne. And save the young man who had saved him from his self-imposed isolation and darkness.

Standing up, he got on one knee and bowed before his king. "You've always had it, now and always." A smile, a small one because of the circumstances, but there none the less, grew on the young boy's face.

"We will need to make all haste to Dalmasca. Pegasus must be stopped, and Yuugi must be saved. Does the resistance have adequate lodgings for us?" By adequate, everyone in the room knew he meant safe.

"Yes, your highness. The reason I left you in Mr. Mouto's care a week ago was so I could help set up a new base of operations. It is completely secure and well stocked with both supplies and…weaponry." Crimson eyes narrowed as the full weight of the last word was realized. Blood had already been spilt and there was every likelihood that more would have to flow before the conflict could end.

"Contact our people here and ready for our departure. We must leave as soon as humanly possible. Do you have current information on the situation?"

"Yes, Yami. I will leave all I have on the desk, if you wish to familiarize yourself with the facts. I will begin making calls immediately."

As soon as the young count had left the room, the unofficial king sat down heavily in his vacated chair. Things were moving far too quickly and he was being placed in a position he did not want. A strong hand squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Are you all right, Yami?" Ji-chan, as the man had insisted the teen call him, was staring down at him, worried, but also standing strong for the young monarch.

"I'm fine, Mr….Ji-chan. We need to worry more about Yuugi right now."

"I think he would argue with you about that."

"Yes, I'm sure he would, but I would still win." Both men were smiling now.

"Only because he lets you."

"Oh, is that what he says?" The "argument" had provided the therapy the two worried souls needed.

"He will be fine you know, Yami. He has had to take care of himself for years now. I hate to admit it, but I haven't been able to be there for him as much as I should have. And, since he is protecting more then himself, he will be strong…for you." With that, the elder left the young, uncrowned king by himself. Yami wanted to believe his words, but he was forced to reminded himself that Ji-chan did not know Pegasus like Mahaado and he did. Though he certainly did not know all the particulars, one thing he did know was that the former aristocrat was complete ruthless and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

"Be strong, Yuugi. We're coming for you."

* * *

Mahaddo with long hair (fan girl squeal) I know he has it, but we just never see it. I think he's growing on me. Hope you enjoyed. More is on the way! 


	9. Chapter 9 Strength and Fear

E: Hello everyone and sorry for the long wait! Who knew my last semester of college would be so...tiring. I'm so beat, my bedtime has moved up (at the expense of my homework, it seems). So, needless to say, my writing has slacked off a bit-but not to worry! I am dedicated to getting this story done. It will be..(Yami moves out of the shadows, an evil gleam in his crimson eyes)...because otherwise Yami will kill me.

Yami: You got that right, I want my Aibou back!

Yuugi: I'm right here, Yami.

Yami: (Grabs Yuugi and hugs him, cutting off his air)Oh, Aibou! How did you escape from those terrible men! Are you ok? Did they harm you in any way.

E: o.0 (let's skip forward a bit, no need to see any more of that )

Well, thanks to my wonderful readers and reviewers! You guys mean alot! Hope you enjoy! And let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: (cuz my boys are either busy aka Yuugi and Yami o.0- I don't even want to know- or out having a fun time stealing stuff- if you can't guess that one-you haven't read D N Angel) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor D N Angel nor Final Fantasy XII, which is where I got the name for Yami's kingdom. E can not think up names to save her life. Only the idea belongs to me, so (sticks her tongue out) nah nah nah nah nah you can't have it. ;P

* * *

Chapter 8 Fear and Strength

Tanaki stood outside of the cell and closed his world-weary eyes. Pegasus was once again in a "meeting" with the boy, Yuugi and from the cries earlier, all was not going well. It had been discovered fairly quickly that he understood a good bit of English and Pegasus had taken over the interrogation of his prisoner. So far the boy had stood firm and would not betray the prince, if he indeed knew him. Pegasus seemed convinced he did, and Tanaki could not help but agree. He was worried however; the previous aristocrat was not known for control over his substantial temper and anything to do with the royal family was a sore subject anyway. The young boy was in more danger then he knew, and there was nothing Tanaki could do to help him-his family's lives depended on his cooperation.

A loud scream followed by whimpers sounded before the door opened. Freya, followed by the exquisitely clean Pegasus exited the cell.

Before the closing the door on the still whimpering occupant, the white haired man leaned in and in a completely civil tone remarked, "We'll be back in a couple hours to hear your answer Yuugi-boy. I'm afraid if you still won't see our side you'll force us to use harsher measures next time. Tan-boy will be in soon to clean you up a bit and make sure you eat something. After all, we have to take care of our guests." He pulled the door closed with a hope destroying bang, the lock bolting into place the final death keel. Turning around, he regarded the passive façade on his subordinate's face.

"I would give him a few minutes to recover his breath, Tan-boy. Oh, and make sure to bring a good bit of water for the poor boy. Screaming tends to wear a bit on the throat." Flicking at a microscopic particle on his sleeve, he turned and walked down the hallway, leaving his disturbed minion behind him.

* * *

Glazed eyes, now darkened by pain to almost black, stared unseeing at the stone floor in front of him. Heavy lids fell over them once again, as the boy fought desperately against his pain-filled body to calm his harsh breathing. The rapid movement proved murder on his torn body; why could the pain not end? Slowly, his breathing slowed until a soft wheeze was all that echoed in the dim room. Dingy hair, long untended, gained more grime as the boy rested his tired head against the stone wall behind him. Exhausted, the tri-colored head wavered before falling against one of his up-stretched arms, long chained in a painful position above his head.The sounds of the door opening caused movement in the still figure as he tried in vain to moved away, shifting as far away as he could towards the door and the pain it promised to bring through it. 

"It's all right, Yuugi, it's only me, Tanaki." Hearing the sounds of a bucket and metal scraping stone, lids opened hesitantly to reveal a blurry figure kneeling before the cot. "Oh, Yuugi, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. What have they done to you?"_What haven't they done to me? I thought Ushio was scary, but at least he stuck to fists. I didn't know half of those things were possible…NO, don't think about it, Yuugi…you have to stay strong for Yami!_ Steel-grey eyes met pained amethyst and saw only despair. The older man could not hold the gaze and quickly turned away, wetting a rag as he began to clean the blood off the boy's face. The silence was broken only by the whimpers that could not be suppressed. Soon, all the boy's wounds were bandaged and the bruises tended.

Tanaki poured some water into a cup and held it to the bowed head. There was no movement to take it, the darkened eyes fixed unmoving at the floor. The man sighed and exchanged the water for some bread. Gently, he pressed the piece against the younger's mouth, but to no avail.

"Yuugi, you must eat." He said this in Japanese, hoping for some acknowledgment from the teen who had heard nothing but angered English for so long. There, however, was none. "Yuugi, just…tell Pegasus what he wants to know. It'd make it much easier on you, you won't be hurt anymore. Why are you protecting someone who doesn't give a damn about you?"

Suddenly Tanaki was met with blazing amethyst. "You know nothing! You have no idea what you're talking about, so shut up! That man will learn nothing from me…ever!" Head bowing once again, the boy complacently ate and drank what the now silent man offered. Soon the teen was alone once again; able to hold on only because of one hope.

"Find me soon, Yami. I'm not as strong as you; I can't last much longer."

* * *

The white haired man sipped contentedly at a goblet of wine before turning his attention to the latest news his spies had been able to pick up. The country was in a sorry state; if the war did not end soon, there would not be a country to rule. 

"And that stupid boy had to ruin all my plans." He could not understand what made the boy stand up to him like this. It was not his war. He knew nothing of what was going on, and yet he was almost proving more difficult than Pegasus had believed Yami himself would. What could keep the boy from giving in? Tan had told him the boy had to know the former prince and he was forced to agree. What had Yami told him about the situation? What had he told the boy about himself?

There were too many questions and no answers! The white-haired man's grip tightened around the delicate wine glass. His men found no trace of the prince in Japan; it was as if he had dropped off the face of the earth. There had also been nothing from the Royalists lately. Perhaps those idiots had finally realized it was useless to fight against "freedom." A cruel chuckle filled the room. Only a few of his men knew that their fight for freedom was nothing more then a sham. The "huddled masses" would not know what to do with freedom if they had it. Fredrick had been wrong about the people; revenge was such a fine dish.

_Yet that boy stands in my way. The war is only getting worse; I must have Yami in order to put an end to it. How could my men be so stupid, sure the kid resemble Yami, but…_He bowed his head, long hair not entirely successful in hiding the cruel smile that played across his sardonic features. His intelligence network would have to work overtime to make sure no one unfortunate came forward, but the easier task of control would more then make up for the risk. But how to force the boy; previous attempts had not worked.

A hand shot out and lifted the phone next to his elbow. "Giorga, send Tan-boy to me please. It is of the utmost importance."  
Soon the reluctant operative arrived, his nervous hands wringing themselves, a clear indication of how nervous he was.

"Tan-boy, you spend a lot of time with the young prisoner. Have you heard anything from him that could be used to…make him talk?" Grey eyes locked on the floor. "Come Tan-boy, you must know something!"

"All I know is that he is a young, innocent boy who has been placed into a situation he has no busy being in. He shows courage, but that's all."

"Innocent…young…would you say that he could very easily be made to feel guilty?" Tan frowned, not liking the direction the conversation was going.

"I wouldn't know, sir."

"I suspect he would. I suspect that if you got a hold of the right things, he would cave in quickly…Tan-boy, call Giorga in here and then bring our prisoner to me in a couple of hours."

Yuugi limped hesitantly into the shadowy room. He sat quietly in the chair as he had been ordered to do and waited. Soon his captor walked in and sat down at his desk.

"Yuugi-boy, you have caused me not a little difficulty. But I'm sure you understand I can't let you free. Besides, where would you go? It's a long way to Japan."

The violet eyes widened and a look of fear crept in.

"What do you mean? We're in Japan, aren't we?" A cruel smile grew on the man's lips.

"No of course not. We're fighting for Dalmasca, aren't we? Where else would we be?" Tears grew in the large eyes, but the boy refused to let them fall.

"Dalmasca?"

"So you see, it will be quite impossible for anyone to save you. Not only are you far away from home, but only men who are loyal to me know where this complex is. If I choose to kill you, no one would ever find know." Yuugi could not hold back the shivers of fear the man's words brought him. "But I won't kill you, at least not yet. I've found you could be useful to me. If so, you'll live a bit longer. As I'm sure you're aware, you do bare a striking resemblance to our missing Prince. With all the unrest in our poor kingdom, we need the monarchy back to calm things over. The Royalists will not, however, gain back their power, not while I live. So, my plan was to control Yami; he would be a figurehead to appease the people and opponents while I would actually be the one in control. You destroyed this plan; you will now help me realize it."

Throughout his monologue (cuz all badies HAVE to have one), Yuugi had tried to keep up with what he was saying. It was hard; as the man grew more passionate about the subject, his English quickened and he occasionally lapsed into a word or two in his native tongue. The last part was the worst. Yuugi had no idea what he had said, except that he blamed him. The boy curled closer to the corner and quivered; what ever was about to happen, it wasn't going to be good.

"Yuugi-boy, we have a lot of work to do and very little time. Any difficulties, you cause will make things much harder on you. So I'm going to put things in the simplest possible terms. You are going to take Yami's place. You are going to be the prince of Dalmasca!" Amethyst widened at the implication of this. They were going to make him their puppet. With the supposed prince on the throne, this man would be the true power and no one might ever know.

_Of course, Yami's out there, but he must have been in Japan to escape the danger in the first place. They might not want to risk it if he challenged the subterfuge. No, I won't do it, I can't do it. I don't know what's going on here, but this man is bad and will only hurt the people. I won't help him!_

"I won't!" Fire blazed in the large eyes, signaling the resolution.

"Oh, I think you will, Yuugi-boy. After all, it'd be a shame if something… unfortunate were to happen to your Ji-chan." The head snapped up at the Japanese word. How did this man know? "I mean it must be hard to have so little family left," a twitch showed that the shot in the dark had hit home, "but to lose a beloved caretaker would be too much I'm sure." Worry surged through the expressive eyes, but mistrust was also there.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you know, Yuugi-boy! Ji-chan, who runs the store you help out at. Who you live with; who's your last guardian…and who is a phone call away from meeting an untimely demise."

"No. I don't believe you."

"Suit yourself." With that, the man picked up a receiver and held it up to his car. "Freya-boy. The boy seems to have decided to live with the guilt. You may proceed with the assasina.."

"WAIT! NO! I'LL DO IT! I'LL…I'll do it. Just, please…please don't hurt him. I can't…I can't let you hurt him." The white-haired man smirked as he patted the bowed head.

"I knew you'd see reason. Well, come one. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Yami: Evil, evil E. 

E: I do try! I hope everyone enjoyed! The next chapter will hopefully be up by next weekend! If I don't remember (very possible at this point in time), flood my mailbox with "you stupid idiot! Post the stupid thing!" Those generally work well.


	10. Chapter 10 The Past Revealed

(A rock moves on a front lawn, grass brown with too little rain, before falling still. Stealthfully, two figures creep up on the unsuspecting rock. Suddenly, two hands pull the rock up, to find E, sitting in a hole, working frantically on something.)

Dark: E, what are you doing down here? And what could you be working on? You've graduated now, so it can't be school work. What...

E: Hiding. (tries to grab the rock and pull it back over the hiding place)

Yami: (grabs the rock and places it further away) What are you hiding from?

E: The readers...and you.

Yami: Why me?

E: Cuz with all the craziness in my life, I've not worked, nor posted anything on this story in a long time. Between you and the readers, somebody is going to hurt me.

Yuugi: (comes walking out of the house with an ice cream cone) What are you all standing out here for? Oh, (big, chibi eyes get bigger and chibi-er) are we finally posting another chapter? Good, cuz if I don't get out of that man's clutches soon, I'm going to hurt someone.

Yami: Oh, Aibou! How could I have forgot you! (starts squeezing the poor boy) Don't worry; I will come rescue you very soon!

E: (rolls her eyes) As you can all see here, it's complete madness. I'm sorry I've been so busy but with graduating, health problems, family issues, etc. etc. I haven't so much as typed one word on any of my stories I've been working on. That's about to change because quite frankly: I'll go nuts if I don't work on them. Anyway, here is something that will hopefully tide all of us over before the next chapter comes out. This will hopefully explain somethings as well as let you all know what Yami's been up to. Until, next time! Enjoy, and please let me know what you think. Reviews might be the only thing that will keep my sanity intact.

Dark: Wouldn't bet on it!

* * *

Chapter 9 A Past Revealed 

Yami closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. It had taken far longer then he would have liked to leave Japan, but finally, he was aboard the former monarch's…his father's plane and was journeying back to his homeland. It was past time he took his rightful place, particularly since his running away from his duty had brought so much pain to people dear to him. Yuugi had unconditionally accepted him and had become dearer to him then any other person in Yami's life. He cared for Yami because he was Yami, not because he was a prince and he would gain favor by knowing him. Yami was Yuugi's friend, which to Yami seemed the best place in the world to be. Ji-chan had practically adopted him as family, even after discovering his secret.

But their knowing him had brought them into harm's way, something he had tried hard to keep from happening. What was worse, Yuugi was now in a compromising situation without any knowledge of what was going on or in how much danger he was currently in. All because of Yami. If Yami had told him the truth, Yuugi would have been better prepared for the horrible things he must be experiencing now.

"Yami, are you alright?" A worn hand rested lightly on the small, inexperienced hand.

"…Yes, Ji-chan. I'm alright, just deeply worried."

"Yuugi is smart. He will not give you away and he will keep himself from annoying his captors.'

"Oh, Ji-chan, I wish I had your confidence but you don't know the lengths Pegasus will go to! He's…wrong; he's …vicious if he doesn't get his way and Yuugi will have caused him to fail. He…will not like that."

"Why is he doing this?" The tri-colored head bowed as another sigh escaped the tightened lips.

"It began soon after I was born. See, my father was a brilliant man and a very good king. He cared deeply for his people and had worked hard towards better education, job opportunities, etc. Obviously, some of the aristocrats were not happy about this. Most liked their positions and they felt threatened. This escalated when my father announced his plan to his council a month after my birth…

_Flashback_

_Fredrick gazed over the various groups crowded around the long table. Each section of his people was represented here, from rich and titled to poor and humbled. His ruby red gaze came to rest on the person across from him at the other head of the table. Laughing blue eyes locked with his through golden bangs, before a smile grew on both faces. With a soft laugh, the blue eyes turned away with a swish of red highlighted black hair to look at the small bundle of joy beside her. Sparkling rubies gazed up at her while the small figure chewed happily on his toes, a toothless smile peeking around the large obstruction. Nefrit sat there, gaze unwavering as she brushed her hands through the multi-colored fuzz growing steadily on the round head._

_Fredrick continued to watch his family for several minutes before he cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention to their king._

_"If all of you will find your seats, the meeting can begin." Quickly, everyone scurried to their sections, the aristocrats close to their king's side, followed by the representatives of the middle class and lower class. These two seemed to be slightly blurred together, but upper class wanted nothing to do with the common riff-raff. Those two clustered around the queen, the factory worker's representative currently fighting with the royal son for possession of his calloused finger. Finally, everyone was settled and Fredrick arose._

_"I thank all of you for coming today. Nefrit and I also wish to express our appreciation of your overwhelming show of affection towards our son, Yami. We are grateful that he will be able to grow up in such a loving atmosphere. _

_The reason we have called all of you here today concerns an issue that has weighed heavily on our mind for sometime. Our nation has known nothing but peace and prosperity for several years, yet all of us see an undercurrent that threatens to drag all we have worked so hard for. Gregor, surely you have seen it?" The man, still fighting with the prince for his finger back, turned his full attention to his monarch. With a quick questioning glance to his queen, he gently picked up the baby and stood, his finger still the gurgling figure's prisoner._

_"I have your majesty. Many people in my factory have expressed nothing but praise for yourself and our dear queen; yet, they have legitimate complaints. Housing is still below an acceptable condition and the owners will not listen. Most of the people have expressed complaints to me have asked they not be named, as there is still distrust of the government." Ruby eyes narrowed with concern._

_"They distrust us." Quickly, the man shook his head._

_"Not your royal selves, your majesties. However…there is much distrust of members of your council and others…many whose thoughts seem not to be concerned with such trifling matters…" His gaze turned from the king to the men surrounding, whose attentions were clearly as far from his words as they could be._

_"I have long feared this was so. Laws and rulings can only accomplish so much. When men refuse to change…" Before he could finish, a young man seated close to his side stood up, a concerned expression warring with his normal sardonic air. Though young, a long head of white hair-a family trait-fell past his shoulders. His position had nothing to do with the accomplishments he had done in his young years but from his family. The Pegasus family was an old and honored member of Dalmasca's aristocracy and as such Crawford's son, Maxamillion, held a high rank over many at the table._

_"Your highness, surely your words are not meant to your loyal nobles here. We have done nothing except aid you and your lovely wife in your work towards Dalmasca's good." Fredrick's gaze turned cold. He did not like his old friend's heir. Maxamillion was ambitious, too ambitious and utterly self-centered._

_"Though it grieves me, indeed I speak of the nobles. Too many of my lords and counts are busy lining their pockets and can not see the damage they are causing to my people. It is time for a change; and together, we can achieve a change for the better; separate, we bring only ruin."_

_Flashback Ends_

Yami's words grew soft and then silence reigned within the cabin. Movement on their left broke both of the men's thoughts and sent their gaze towards the man sitting off to one side.

"Mahado, I did not see you come in."

"Forgive me, your highness. I did not wish to interrupt your tale. Perhaps I might be able to add some to it? For I know what happened afterwards, at least as well as any of us might."

"By all means, Mahado. I fear Ji-chan and I both need to know the worst."

"Very well." With this, the young man leaned back in his seat while his eyes grew distant, as if he beheld the very things he told his audience "Though we do not know how Pegasus thought something like this would work, he decided to kidnap the prince and kill him. With no one to inherit the throne, the King would have been forced to at the very least postpone his plans. The queen was unable to bear anymore children and the line would fall to the highest noble family…the Pegasus family."

_Flashback_

_Giorga silently crept through the darkened hallways, wrapping the shadows around him as he stealthily made his way to his target. This was a relatively easy assignment, provided a late guard did not surprise him at an inopportune time. Within minutes of his invasion into the palace, he had made his way to the prince's nursery. While his boss, Pegasus, kept the king and queen busy, he was free to act the dastardly part and kidnap the future king. The oiled hinges, made so as to not awaken a sleeping child, hid his presence as he snuck into the room._

_A few paces and he was there. Looking down for a moment, his eyes caught sight of something that would have made the coldest man soften. A small child was sleeping on its side, suckling on one thumb while the other hand clenched and unclenched the blanket tucked lovingly around it to warm it from sleep's chill. Small blond bangs twitched with each soft sigh escaping the slumbering figure. Giorga, however, was unmoved. Gently, so in order to not wake the infant, he scoped the child up, blankets and all. He stood still as the child wiggled into a better position and cooed before dropping back into a deep sleep. An inaudible sigh of relief escaped the man before he pulled the blanket over the boy's face, lightly, so it would not suffocate. Then, silently, he slipped out of the door and into the darkened palace._

_Gregor wandered down the shadowed hallway, his head bowed as he contemplated his latest talk with his king. He had good ideas, phenomenal ideas when one considered the recent history of the kingdom and its present circumstances. Yet, Gregor could not help but worry, as many of the members on the council, not to mention many of the people in the kingdom, would resist the changes the King saw as their only hope. Some, strongly so. _

_A sound to his right caused him pause. Backing up slightly, he peered cautiously down the darkened hallway, suspicion rising, for an unknown reason, through his mind. Something did not seem right to him. Soon, a figure came hurrying out of the darkness clutching a small bundle. Then all hell broke lose. _

_"Fredrick! FREDRICK! Guards! Yami's gone!" The figure unconsciously stopped at the fateful scream and swore viciously. The bundle moved at hearing its mother raised voice, so that a single bit of blackish red peeked out of the blanket. A coo sounded, as the baby struggled to find its mother. The kidnapper began to run, as he tried to put distance between himself and the alarm raised. Gregor did not stop to think through his actions, but threw himself immediately at the kidnapper, snatching the prince while Giorga was falling before he too hit the ground. He felt and heard a sickening snap as his hip broke. The baby prince began to cry at all the commotion around him before he saw his rescuer. Yami stopped mid-scream and stared at his friend from before. Ruby eyes blinked a few times before a small head dropped lightly on Gregor's chest, exhausted by the encounter. If only his rescuer could be so lucky._

_Gregor watched in grim fascination as the would-be kidnapper rose to his feet and stood menacingly over himself and the boy._

_"Sir," such mockery in that one word! "You hand over that boy, and I won't be forced to do something you'd regret later."_

_"And if I refuse?"_

_"Then the little prince sees his first death."_

_"I won't let you take this child."_

_"You ain't got much of a choice…" Before Giorga could complete his threat, they found themselves surrounded by a large group of the palace guards. The kidnapper was quickly subdued and soon Yami was in his grateful mother's arms. The King made sure his friend was alright and sent a man for a physician, before turning a smoldering glare on the prisoner. His eyes seemed ignited with an inner fire and he made sure the prisoner heard as he ordered his men to imprison him and make sure the judge knew about the occurrence. _

_End Flashback_

"To make a long story short, Giorga was imprisoned in the worst prison in the country for life, though I have heard that he miraculously escaped soon after the insurgent forces appeared. Pegasus managed to escape that debacle with only a bit of egg on his face, though some people found the idea of keeping a close eye on him not unwarranted. He slipped up only a few months later with another plan, this time the assassination of both the king and prince on the day Yami was presented to the people. His actions during the shooting led the people to be suspicious and he was tried and found guilty. King Fredrick stripped him of all his lands and titles and exiled him. He could not bring himself to kill his best friend's son. With the current situation, however, we can see it probably was not the best course of action."

A silence fell on the small group as each tried to mentally digest what had been said. All three knew that Yuugi was in a dangerous situation and all feared what they would find upon their arrival.


	11. Quick notewill be replaced soon

Hey, everyone!

I'm not going to apologize or plead with you to forgive me, because my absence has been inexcusable. Rest assure, the story is not lost nor is it forgotten. My computer fired and I have only now finally got the money to buy a new one. I can not say for sure when you will see a new chapter-only that there will be one as soon as I can possible swing it. I hope you haven't lost interest! There is much more still to come.

DarkDaisuke


End file.
